Suicune's Phantom rider
by Midnight Umbreon 45
Summary: Story is set around the same time as the movie Lucario and the mystery of the mew. about a girl with a strange aura and her suicune.
1. Prologue

I did it! yay... well at least i wrote the prologue, hehe(laughs nervously). well i guess that the rest will just fall into place as i go...i hope.

**Disclaimer**: i do not own Pokemon if i did then losing my DS wouldn't be such a big problem.

* * *

><p>The white aura was said to be a legendary power that was born within those chosen by the creator of this world arceus himself. It was said that if you killed the one who possessed such an aura that you would gain eternal life and that if you could control the holder that you would become god himself. The holder of the white aura would not only be hunted for these reason as it was believed that the aura possessed unworldly healing abilities and that it would allow the user to run at inhuman speeds.<p>

Those who were born with such an aura were destined to be hunted by others for all their life until the day that they once again became part of the northern winds by choice or until they were sent there by the hand of the hunter.


	2. Life of the hunted

Okay so it took two hours of non stop writing and what felt like three hours of editing(*laughs* I really can't spell) but It's done! So here's the first actual chapter enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did losing my DS wouldn't be such a big problem.**

* * *

><p>The young woman stood out on the cliff with her suicune at her side. She wore a simple blue dress that came down to just meet her knees and from there down black stockings with matching black boots complete with a long white cape draped around her shoulders. She had long jet black hair that reached all the way down her back, a side fringe that covered one of her light brown eyes and pale white skin. There was a heavy mist about where she stood which would have stoped any normal person form being able to see.<p>

They were coming she could sense them with her aura…..Kill….. An aura….. that was intent on killing was coming…..towards her…coming for her with the objective to obtain the power of eternal life…. the power of arceus. Out of the mist a knife came flying at her, she dodged it with ease. Then out of the misty fog which surrounded her and her suicune came a man charging at her with a blade she once again moved quickly to the side causing the man to unintentionally run straight off the cliff.

There was dead silence around her but that did not mean that she was oblivious to their presence….. behind her….waiting….. She knew that she had indeed been lured into a trap, but one that she knew she could escape easily. She turned to the suicune that had been patiently waiting at her side and said in an emotionless tone.

"Suicune, could you please meet me on that cliff there". Pointing to a cliff opposite the one on which she stood.

The suicune simply nodded in response before jumping the great distance in between the two cliffs with graceful ease. Then she turned around, the mist now cleared enough for a normal person to make out her shape. She could see that she was completely sounded the only way out to jump off the cliff. Though the young woman knew very well that even that act would not stop these men from their pursuit. She then turned to those which surrounded her and spoke.

"What business do you people have with me?" she called out to them.

"You know very well what business we have you **white guardian!**" shouted one of the men with a menacing look on his face.

The young woman replied in response to the man, "I know well what you crave but what I can not famine is why you would wish for such a thing when you already possess such a power of your own."

"That is true", sounded another voice from the group that surrounded her "we do possess the power of aura ourselves, although our auras are but a fraction of the power which you hold. If we were to control you we would become god himself and as such obtain an even greater power than that of our own auras."

"Or if we kill you", piped in another "we gain the power of eternal life."

"I see then…" Said the young woman still using the same emotionless tone. "Well if that is the case then presume that you will not withdraw from this fight then?" She asked.

"Of course not don't be so stupid you insolent girl" said the first man again.

"I see then", she said…. "Then I am truly sorry but it seems that I have no choice but to…."

She trailed off looking into the distance for a mere second as the surrounding men began to rush towards her with there weapons firmly aimed. Then from her left side she began to unsheathe a sword that hung from her hip and…well all I can really say for certain is that in a matter of mere seconds the young girl who was only the age of 19 had made the impossible, possible…It began to rain….. blood.

She then turned her sight away from the bloody corpses and once again the cliff was overcome with a heavy mist. And so the white guardian of aura disappeared once more into the mist like some sort of phantom along with her suicune.

* * *

><p>Well that's this chapter done so now please review!<p> 


	3. The Perverted Blade Smith

Hi,

Well just so you guys know this is kinda a filler chapter cause the chapter that I was going to put up got to long so I just split it in 2. So now please enjoy this 2 ½ page chapter of useless banter. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Trust me if I did rangershipping would be more than just a theory.**

* * *

><p>"Suicune, No, bad, stay, you know I can't let you come. They'll try to capture you." The girl said playfully yet strictly.<p>

Although even with these words the great beast continued to follow the girl tugging on the sleeve of her dress groaning as she attempted to move forward towards the mouth of the cave. The suicune continued to tug and groan as she moved as if to say, "but I don't want you to go, why don't they ever try to catch you?"

"Silly" replied the girl with a faint smile on her face. "As long as no one there can read aura; and taking into account that I'm not stupid enough to use my aura down there without a very good reason, then I should appear to be nothing more than a ordinary human. Besides during our last…unfortunate run in, I noticed that my sword is kinda dull so I'll just be gone for about 2 days to get it sharpened okay?" She said with a gentle fostering voice as she stroked her suicune's back.

With these points made the suicune seemed to give a rather annoyed grunting sound that let the girl know that she had won the argument.

"Good girl suicune", she replied giving the aurora pokemon a final pat on the back as she finally exited the cave.

* * *

><p>It was just another typical scene in your everyday run of the mob village. Every man and his lillipup were walking about the markets where there were men and women alike trying to earn what little income they could. The usual argument at the bakery between the dissatisfied customer and the conning baker, children playing games and running through the streets; <em>ignorance really is bliss<em>, she thought to herself, and of course the place she had been looking for the blade smith's shop. She walked into the small structure, setting off a tiny bell as she entered to find a man who was around the age of 60 banging away on a piece of burning red metal.

He had very obvious wrinkle creases in his forehead, very white hair, well some very white hair…..at least on his chin, and he was wearing a thick full length apron with matching gloves.

"Excuse me" said the girl, wearing a small fake smile in an attempt avoid drawing any suspicious eyes towards her.

The old man lifted his head as these words reached his ears. He quickly looked the young girl over not noticing the sword which hung from her hip. "Wrong place lass", the old man said. "If you're looking for the brothel it's on the other side of town."

"Excuse me." The girl said a hint of annoyance in her voice with one of her jet black eye brows slightly raised. "Is this not the shop of the blade smith?"

"Yes, but you want the brothel don't ya?" Replied the old man.

"No I don't", the girl replied with the hint of annoyance in her voice rising to something that was now more of a tone. "I'm looking for the blade smith, is that not you?" she asked.

"Yes I am indeed the blade smith of this here village but what business would a pretty thing like you have here?" The old man questioned a tang of confusion in his voice.

Sighing at this stupid question she then pointed to the sword which hung at her hip. "I want this sword sharpened as soon as possible", she said. "It doesn't matter how much it cost, I can pay you as much as you like."

_With a body like that I bet you could_. The young lady over heard the old man reply in his mind. She really hated it when she unconsciously used her aura to read others minds epically when they had weird thoughts like that.

The old pervert…..wait I mean man, put the piece of metal and hammer to the side before standing up to approach the young girl. "The price is usually around $500 for a normal person but I think that I could make a special exception for a cute girl like you." The old pervert said winking.

_This old man is disgusting_, she thought to herself. _I swear to arceus if he tries to even put so much as one of his grubby, perverted, awful fingers on me I'll show him what a body like this can really do to an old pervert like him. Wait is it just me or did that just sound kind of wrong…..? _

"That's okay", she said pulling herself out of her thoughts and managing to pull off a somewhat friendly smile; despite the fact that her eye brow slightly twitched. I don't need any special treatment I think I'll just pay normal price if that's okay with you?

"Any price you want ta pay is okay with me." Replied the old man. "Where did a cute girl like you get all this money from anyways" he asked winking once again and…..

_Wait what hell is he doing with his hand_, she thought to herself... _**Oh hell no**_**!** She screamed in her head as the old man's hand began to move. _No way in hell am I going to let this old pervert touch my but! _

She quickly grabbed the old man's arm; of course not at full speed, and twisted it into a Chatot wing (chicken wing) before throwing him to the floor with a loud *thump*.

"You want to know where I got this money from?" she asked him, her voice full of what was calm rage, her almost hassle brown persian like eyes narrowed.

*gulp* the old man answered while nodding his head. He wasn't even facing her yet he was still scared out of his perverted whit.

"I picked this money off a pile of corpses just a couple of weeks ago." she said, her voice still level yet threatening. "And if you don't wish to be added to that pile I suggest you stop playing around."

(although in her mind she knew that this was indeed not the truth as she actually obtained the money from some idiot who ended up down on his knees begging for his life, pretty much for the same reasons as every other person she brought to their knees. The way he begged for his life was just so darn pitiful she couldn't help but just take the money and let the blubbering idiot go free with a warning.)

"Now then should we try this again?" She asked, clearly not in the mood for banter anymore. "How long will it take you to sharpen this sword?"

"I, It'll take 2 days at the least I s, swear it." The old….uhh… terrified man replied trembling with what was clearly not pleasure, fear evident in his voice.

"You have 1 then" the girl replied, her tone and stare still as unwavering as when it first appeared upon her face.

With that she let the old blade smith up from the flood, handing him her sword once his hands had finally stopped shaking.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to collect it, you'll receive pay then."

With that she left the bewildered blade smith to what he was doing. Which once she had left to find an inn to stay at was staring at the door which she had left and entered from.

The day finally came to a close and with that the young lady had decided to retire to an inn that she had checked into late that morning. Although as she lay there on her bed she couldn't help but feel as if some sort of disaster was about to take place…

* * *

><p>For those of you who have read to this point I thankyou very much for viewing this pointless filler. Please review!<p>

btr: the blade smith in this chapter was not intended to be a pervert he just kinda came out that way(*laughs*)


End file.
